More Than A Promise
by sweetmoment5
Summary: AU. "If you ever get me another ring, promise me it'll be my size," Ally said before laughing. / Auslly. One-shot.


**Hey guys! :) So I haven't written a one-shot in a while, so I decided that it was about time I did. :) This idea came to me when I was washing my plate, and my ring slid off. :) Enjoy!(: Review, please. :) **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Austin and Ally. :)**

* * *

**A&A **

It had started off such a great morning, but now she was just panicking and crying all at once. She had already called up Trish, her best friend, to help her look. Trish understood the seriousness of this case and said she would be there immediately.

She arrived at Ally's house to find the girl curled up in the corner, crying and sobbing. Trish ran to her side and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Ally, it's fine. I'll help you look, and we'll find it in no time. C'mon, cheer up!" Trish comforted as she patted her back and helped her stand up. Ally smiled thankfully and nodded.

"Trish, I'm going to die if I don't find it. What if he gets mad at me? Trish, I don't think I'll be able to live if that happens," she said in between sobs. She was being negative, and Trish didn't like that on bit.

"Ally, we're going to find that promise ring, and you're going to stop being negative, okay?" Ally sighed, wiped her eyes, and nodded.

"If I hadn't been so careless, I wouldn't have to be worrying about this. God, how could I be so stupid?" she whispered as the tears found their way to her eyes again.

"You weren't being stupid. At least I don't think you were. How'd you lose it?" Trish asked as she looked around intently, seeing no sign of the ring.

Ally sniffled before replying, "I don't know. I lost it somewhere around the house. I did yard work earlier this morning, washed the dishes, walked the dog, and I went to the grocery store. Trish, what if someone found it and took it? Oh my God, what if it went down the drain? Trish, what if-" Trish held her hand up to stop Ally from ranting on even more.

"Ally, let's look for it. Maybe we should get Dez and Austin's help," Trish suggested. Ally shook her head swiftly.

"No, if Austin finds out I lost the promise ring, he'll probably be upset about it. Dez will tell Austin. They can't find out, Trish." Trish nodded, knowing well that Austin wouldn't be upset. He loved Ally too much to be upset over a promise ring. Yes, the ring meant a lot to the both of them, but Austin wouldn't mind because the ring didn't guarantee all of his love for her.

"We'll start outside."

**A&A **

"This is hopeless, Trish!" Ally shouted as they walked back inside. They had spent the last 2 hours looking outside, inside, and around the house. Ally had lost all faith in finding the ring.

"Ally, you just have to stay calm, okay? We really should tell someone else to help us look. I think we should at least tell Dez. As long as we keep him away from Austin for a little while, he won't tell him. Just long enough to find it," Trish suggested.

"If we find it," Ally said, sounding dejected. Trish frowned and sat down next to Ally.

"We will find it. Because I said so, and when I say something, we go along with it. Now, get up and have a little faith. I'll call Dez while you keep searching, okay?" Ally smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thank you, Trish. I don't know what I would do without an amazing best friend like you," Ally responded. She hugged Trish quickly before continuing her search.

Trish called Dez, who said that he wouldn't tell Austin and that he'd be over there as soon as possible.

**A&A **

Later that day, after Dez showed up to help the girls look for the promise ring, Austin came home to find the place trashed. Cushions and papers were scattered everywhere. _'What's going on?' _he thought as he took his jacket off._  
_

"Ally!" he shouted worriedly as he looked around the living room and kitchen.

He saw Dez pop out of the guest room, smiling nervously.

"Hey, dude. What are you doing here so early?" he asked, blocking Austin's way to his bedroom.

"My mom had to go to the airport to pick my dad up. What's with the mess? And where's Ally?" he asked trying to get to his room. Dez once again blocked his way.

"Oh, why didn't you go with her? What mess? And she's around here somewhere," Dez answered hurriedly as he looked around.

"I wanted to see Ally," he answered suspiciously. He pushed his way through and walked to his room. His eyes widened when he saw Trish rubbing Ally's back. He was even more shocked when he saw Ally crying.

"Ally, what's wrong?" he asked as he hurriedly walked to sit next to her on the bed. She gasped and looked up, quickly wiping her eyes. She looked to Trish, then to Dez, silently asking them to leave. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Thanks for the help," Ally whispered. Trish patted her shoulder and walked out, along with Dez.

"What's going on, Ally?" Austin asked as he intertwined his fingers with Ally's.

"Austin, I'm really sorry. I..just..earlier, I don't know how, but I lost the promise ring you gave me. I'm really sorry," she whispered before sobbing quietly. Austin sighed before wrapping his arm tightly around Ally and pulling her closer to him.

"Oh, Alls, I'm just happy that you're safe. Don't worry about the ring. It's just a ring," he comforted as he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"But it's not just a ring, Austin. It meant a lot to us. Or at least to me it did," she said. Austin laughed lightly and held her closer.

"It meant a lot to me too, Ally. I got it for you because I love you, but just because the ring is gone, doesn't mean my love for you is. I'll love you forever. I can promise you that right here, right now. I don't need to give you a promise ring for that. I love you," he whispered in her ear. She blushed and hugged him around his waist.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

**A&A **

"Ally! Can you some in here for a second?" Austin shouted from the kitchen. He was working on the sink. The water had been stopping up a lot recently, so he was taking a look at it. He was under the sink when Ally came in.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she knelt down beside him.

Austin pulled himself out and smiled at her brightly.

"I found the problem," he said as he smirked. Ally raised her eyebrows and gestured for him to continue.

He pulled her hand out and placed the lost-now-found promise ring in her hand. She gasped and grinned widely when she saw the ring. She held it tightly in her hand before throwing herself into Austin's arms. He laughed and hugged her back tightly.

When they pulled back, Austin took the ring from her hand and put it on her finger.

"If you ever get me another ring, promise me it'll be my size," Ally said before laughing. Austin nodded.

"I promise."

And he kept that promise in mind when he decided to propose.

* * *

**There you go! :D **

**I started writing this like 2 months ago, but I was looking through my documents and saw that this was unfinished. I was feeling inspired, and I felt like finishing it. :) Please review! :) Thank you. :)**


End file.
